Samurai Damashii ~KIZUNA~
Samurai Damashii ~KIZUNA~ (侍魂 ～KIZUNA～) is a Samurai Warriors character image song which first appeared on the vocal CD Hi Shouka Ougi. It appeared again in Vocal Best. The song's title translates as "Samurai Soul ~Bonds~". It's a solo song performed by Shinichi Yamada who voices Sakon Shima in the series. It's a song which complements Mitsunari Ishida's solo vocal track, Sagiri no Kanata; specifically, Sakon's lyrics are an answer to the doubts expressed in the other character image song. Both songs are themed to the events leading up to the battle at Sekigahara. Eiji Takemoto performs a short Mitsunari quote in this song. He says, "Sakon, no matter what happens, come back to me alive. I can't afford to lose you." Credits :Lyrics: Yuriko Mori :Composition, Arrangement: Yuu Sasaki :UNIVERSAL MUSIC label Lyrics Kanji= :戦の始まる前の静けさ :張りつめた夜明けに :主君の背中を見つめて思う :この俺が守ると :もしも太陽が西から昇ろうと :槍の雨が降ろうとも :俺は絶対離れやしない :この誓いこそ切れない絆 :一蓮托生　勝つまでやりましょう :嗚呼　どこまでも力の限り :これが侍魂 :幾多の出会いと修羅場を越えて :やっと決めた場所で :まるごと命を懸けて戦う :之、俺の生き様 :今日が最期といつでも覚悟して :しかし前を向いたまま :己が死力を尽くして行こう :この絆こそ最強の武器 :背水の陣　切ろうぜ先陣 :嗚呼　誰よりも前に出てゆく :俺の侍魂 :この誓いこそ切れない絆 :一蓮托生　勝つまでやりましょう :嗚呼　どこまでも捨て身で進む :熱き侍魂 |-|Romaji= :ikusa no hajimaru mae no shizukesa :aritsumeta yoake ni :aruji no senaka o mitsumete omou :kono ore ga mamoru to :moshimo taiyou ga nishikara noborou to :yari no ame ga furuou tomo :ore wa zettai hanareyashinai :kono chikai koso kirenai kizuna :ichiren-takushou katsu made yarimashou :ah dokomademo chikara no kagiri :kore ga samurai damashii :ikuta no deai to shuraba o koete :yatto kimeta bashou de :marugoto inochi o kakete tatakau :kore o ore no ikizama :kyo ga saigo to itsudemo kakugoshite :shikashi mae o muita mama :ono ga shiryoku o tsukushite ikou :kono kizuna koso saikyo no buki :haisui no jin kirouze seijin :ah dareyorimo mae ni deteyuku :ore no samurai damashii :kono chikai koso kirenai kizuna :ichiren-takushou katsu made yarimashou :ah dokomademo sutemi de susumu :atsuki samurai damashii |-|English Translation= :In the hushed calm before the battle :as dawn beams on us :I glance at my lord's back and think :that is who I will protect :Even if the sun were to rise from the west :and a rain of spears were to fall on us :I will never retreat :This oath alone is my unbreakable bond :We're in this together so I'll fight until we win :Ah, I'll go anywhere so long as I have the strength :This is the soul of a servant :I pass through countless meetings on this ground of chaos :to finally reach my resting place :Every ounce of my life is used as I fight :This is my way of living :I'm always prepared to meet my end today, :but before it comes to that, :I'll use even my dying body to fight for you :Our bond alone is the greatest weapon :We'll cut through our path of no return :Ah, I will go first before anyone else :This is my soul of servitude :This oath alone is our unbreakable bond :We're in this together so I'll fight until we win :Ah, I'll go anywhere risking my life for you :This is my passionate samurai soul External Links *Official YouTube promotional video for CD *SanThree CR Sengoku Musou Sakon insert Category: Songs